The bearer of the subtle knife
by GoldenCompassBearer
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T for swearing and violence, maybe gore. I don't know. MattXOC


The Bearer of the Subtle Knife.

Summary: Matt meets a girl who is the bearer of a very special knife. What will happen?

A/N: I don't own Death Note or His Dark Materials or the Subtle Knife. (That would be cool if I did, but it would be very dangerous as well.)

**Chapter 1 **

Matt was lost. He knew that detail.  
He had spent about an hour trying to figure out where the hell he was. He was thirsty, hungry and tired. It was very hot as well, which didn't help, at all. Lilly had gone off somewhere, exploring. Matt cursed under his breath. He still didn't know where he was and he was getting impatient and annoyed.

It was all her fault really, she was the one who got him into this mess. Well, that wasn't true. He kind of got himself involved. He didn't mean to get himself involved, but it just happened.

Matt's 1970 cherry red Chevelle had broken down on him again. He sighed. That's what he got for loving the classics. He stopped to see the damage. When he popped the hood, smoke pooled up into the air. That's when he saw her/him; a hooded figure. A gust of wind blew her hood off her head. Lilly had long blond hair and emerald eyes. She also had a long scar on her cheek.

He stared for a moment before going back to his car. Ignore her, he told himself. You only get yourself in trouble.

Suddenly there was a shout and some guys came towards her. The girl quickly got out a silver gun and fired a few shots. They weren't bullets like you got in a normal gun, they were darts. The guys fell on the ground, unconscious. The girl put the gun away and started to walk away.

He looked up and saw the men collapse. Okay. This just became a part of his job now. "Hey, you!" he yelled, going after her.

The girl looked around and saw him coming towards her. That told her one thing; he saw her fire those darts. The girl started running.

Matt took off after her, catching her shoulder in no time. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"That's none of your business!" the girl shouted at him. "Just stay out of it!"

"No can do, miss. You see, I'm in the Mafia and I kind of have to involve myself." he said.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "It's none of your concern." she said.

"Listen, sweetheart, this is my town. My city. My country. So you either tell me, or the rest of the Mafia is after you."

"Don't call me sweetheart." Lilly glared at him again. "Those guys want something that I've got." She looked around.

"Well, what do you have, /hun/?" he asked putting emphasis on the 'hun'

"The subtle knife." she replied. "It's very special. I don't know why they want it, but it can't be for a good reason."

He gave her a questioning look. "And you have it?"

Lilly looked around before nodding. Her hand went to her belt.

"Well, if it's that important or whatever, wouldn't it be smarter to hide it somewhere?" Matt asked.

"Where do you think I should hide it?" Lilly asked.

"Man, hell if I know. I'm bad at hiding things. My friend always finds them." He shrugged. "Somewhere not obvious."

"My cousins always find my stuff." Lilly said shrugging slightly. "Who's your friend?"

"His name Mello." Matt looked at her. "But he doesn't matter at the moment. We should find somewhere to hide it."

Lilly nodded.

"I still don't know what it does and why it's so special." Lilly said sighing.

"We could hide it easier if we knew those details." he said.

"We should test it out then." she said. She looked around. "But not here."

"Who do you suppose you'll test it out on?"

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling it isn't that kind of knife."

"Oh fun." he said sarcastically. What kind is it?"

She looked around before spotting an abandoned warehouse. She started walking towards it. "We'll find out now." she replied.

"I swear to God if that thing explodes and I die before getting one last cigarette, I'll haunt your ass."

"Don't be so dramatic." she said rolling her eyes slightly. She walked into the warehouse. Then she unsheathed the knife.

"Wow. You totally reminded me of someone right then." He nodded. "But all right. Do it."

Lilly picked a metal bar up & leant it against a wall. She then swiped the knife against the pole. It cut in half like the pole was butter. Lilly blinked. "Woah." she said.

"Okay. That is hella dangerous." Matt said.

"Oh god." she said "I've got a hunch that the knife can do more than just cut through things."

"It could bring te destruction of the world," he teased.

She swung the knife in the air slightly and it caught on something, in the air. "What the hell?" she said. She frowned slightly, not knowing what it caught on.

Matt stared. "I honestly don't know." He had been on cases with Mello where he had to deal with lunatics, serial killers and other people, but this was just weird but kind of fascinating and cool.

There was a small tear in the air. Lilly moved the knife more and the tear got bigger. Lilly blinked.

"What the? Do you think it leads somewhere?" he asked.

"I have no idea." she replied.

Matt felt this overwhelming need to touch it. He held out his hand towards it. The tips of his fingers disappeared and the air glowed slightly.

He pulled his hand back and looked down at it, inspecting it. "What the fuck?"

His fingertips were still there. Lilly blinked. She reached towards it, to put her hand through. Matt watched with amazement. Her hand disappeared & the air glowed. She pulled her hand back. "The air was warmer when I put my hand through." she said looking at him.

"Well, what do you think it means?"

"It leads to somewhere completely different. Like a different world."

Lilly shrugged slightly.

"Wanna go?"

"Yeah." she said nodding. "Do you want to go first?"

"I'm in." He stepped through first and extended his hand for her.

Lilly took his hand.

Matt pulled her through.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and review! **


End file.
